Harry Smith's Christmas
Harry Smith's Christmas is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in June 2015. Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith, James Smith, Grace Smith and Liam Smith going to Colham Variety Department Store on Christmas Eve to buy some last-minute presents. They are amazed by the huge Christmas display that has been put up. Harry jumps on a train going round a long circuit and points out everything he wants. David Marshall also climbs aboard, and Morten Larsen gets towed by hooking the train with his fishing rod while sitting on a baby ride-on. Soon Harry jumps off and finds a Fart Cannon, an air vortex cannon that propels farts up to 10 metres. He farts into the cannon and uses it to fire the gas at James, who bursts his nappy in shock. Later that day Grace, Liam and James are cleaning the house and putting up the Christmas tree; Harry's cousins Beatrice Ruby and Steve Ruby are soon to arrive. Harry thinks about how much he hates Steve. As he rages he does a big fart that blows the end of some tinsel off one of the tree branches. Grace accidentally sucks it up with the vacuum cleaner, causing the tree to spin and launch decorations all over the living room! Much to the family's misfortune Beatrice and Steve arrive just at that moment. After the living room is finally cleaned up, a RustTrucket 2000 parks outside the house. Two delivery men carry piles of presents inside with forklifts and load a whole sofa with them. Steve boasts that almost all of the presents are his. Harry and Steve start bullying each other again, so Liam suggests they build snowmen outside. In the garden, Harry and Steve start to build snowmen - this becomes a heated competition over whose is the biggest, then they start grabbing snow off each other's snowmen. They soon get bored and destroy a Fancy Hippo snowman James made. The latter cries so loudly sheets of snow slide off the roof, covering the three. That night Harry has a bad dream in which he unwraps underpants while Steve gets Horrid Henty figures and the latest Wee You games. He decides to solve his concerns by sneaking downstairs and peeking at the presents in the living room. Just like in the nightmare, Harry has soft squishy presents and Steve's look like decent gifts. He swaps some of the labels around before sneaking back upstairs. Christmas morning finally arrives. After being forced to have breakfast and get dressed first, Harry prepares to open his presents along with Steve, Beatrice and the rest of the family. To his surprise the first one he unwraps is a tie meant for Liam! Also as a result of the switched labels, Steve gets a dress, James gets a cinnamon scented candle, Beatrice gets Pauline and her Prancing Petunias socks, Liam gets Horrid Henty: The Good, The Bad and The Badass, and Grace gets a fart cannon! James dismisses the label swapping as a fault of Santa's elves, then everyone figures out which present belongs to who. Grace gives Harry the fart cannon, immediately regretting her decision when he uses it to launch two big farts at Steve and James, causing them to vomit. Music *Yoshi's Woolly World - A Little Light Snowfall (plays in Colham Variety Department Store) *Kororinpa - The Land of Sweets (plays when Beatrice and Steve arrive) *Yoshi's Woolly World - Fluffy Snow, Here We Go! (Overground) (plays when Harry and Steve start building snowmen) *Yoshi's Woolly World - World 5 (plays on Christmas morning) Trivia *Pressing up and then down during this episode on The Bully Christmas Banter DVD will open the Switch the Labels! easter egg. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes